Wheels of Steel Black Vine
The Wheels of Steel Black Vine 'is a mid-size premium car (previously a full-size luxury car) produced by Wheels of Steel, a division of American automaker Dalton. Produced since 1945 (for the 1946 model year) across 11 generations, the Black Vine has been the longest-running current Dalton nameplate since the Sovereign (first produced in 1919) was discontinued in 2009. First generation (1946-1948) The first generation Black Vine, produced from 1945-1948 for the 1946 model year, was considered one of the most exclusive and luxurious cars of its time. The 317 cu in (5.2 L) Premier-8 engine, producing a then-massive 160 hp, made this one of the fastest cars of its time, with a top speed of 117 mph (188 km/h). While this car was expensive, costing over $6,000 in 1946, it sold well among wealthy business tycoons and Italian gangsters. Second generation (1948-1951) The second generation model was controversial for many reasons, including the decision to base the car on a Dalton. Despite these complaints, the car introduced many features that would eventually appear on lesser Daltons, including an automatic transmission for the 1951 model year. The new Black Vine, while still a big car by postwar standards, was smaller than the previous generation, which made it easier to park in metropolitan areas. With the addition of a 340 cu in V8 in 1950, the Black Vine became a true performance vehicle, outrunning every previous Dalton ever made. Despite this car's short lifespan, the 1948 Dalton was produced under license as the Tarashek 2900 until 2013. '''Available engines Third generation (1951-1957) The third generation Black Vine ditched the Premier-8 for the more modern small-block V8, which would be used in the Black Vine until 1994. Still using the standard Dalton platform, this Black Vine introduced the SE trim, which has been featured in every Black Vine since. The transmission options were still a 4-speed manual and a 2-speed automatic, but the automatic was upgraded to handle the SE's 4-barrel 306 V8. Sales of the Black Vine increased considerably, with a new base price of $4,700 giving people who could only dream of owning a first-generation model the opportunity to own one of the finest American luxury cars ever built. Available engines Fourth generation (1957-1961) The fourth generation Black Vine returned the car to its former glory, with its own platform and engine for the first time since the original 1946 model. The new Black Vine offered considerable upgrades over its predecessor, with the base engine being a 376 cu in V8 producing 340 hp. Buyers could also opt for a 412 cu in V8 that produced only 10 extra horsepower, but had a lot more torque. Seeing the success of the previous SE model as an indicator that buyers wanted Availab enginessleore performance, a new SE model was released with a 390 hp 412 SHO engine. This engine was a considerable upgrade from the stock 412 and helped usher in the muscle car era. Today, the Black Vine SE is highly sought after for its rarity and historical significance, with clean examples commonly fetching over $1,000,000. Fifth generation (1961-1970) The fifth generation Black Vine was, like its predecessor, widely praised for its comfort, though it was expensive. At almost $20,000 in 1961, not many people could afford the Black Vine, which shared a platform with the Dalton Sovereign. The 376 was dropped, in its place was an upgraded 412 producing 380 hp. Buyers could also opt for a 472 cu in engine producing 435 hp, which was also the standard engine in the SE. While the new Black Vine was certainly quick for its size, it was being outshone by the Dalton Palomino SE, powered by the same engine tuned for better throttle response, so in 1966, the SE was updated to use a high-output 472, becoming the first 500-hp car sold in the United States. With a price tag of $36,000, it was fast, but most people considered it another expensive toy for the rich. Sales were low due to its high price tag, but the SE model outsold both the Premier and Platinum combined in 1968 and 1969. Available engines Sixth generation (1970-1975) The sixth generation Black Vine started production in 1969 for the 1970 model year. Initially, these were the most powerful, most extravagant Black Vines available, with the range-topping SE being the most powerful production Dalton until 2004. In 1972, advertised power figures went down due to Dalton using net horsepower figures, but actual power either remained mostly the same, or in the case of the SE, went up due to the use of a 509 cu in V8. These engines would not last long, as after the 1973 oil embargo, Dalton hastily added emissions equipment to their engines and dropped the SE model in hopes of meeting emissions standards. When these engines failed to meet emissions standards, Dalton downsized the engines, with the new base engine being a 232 cu in (3.8 L) V6 producing 115 hp. Though the V6 was economical for the car's weight, most buyers upgraded to the 306 cu in (5.0 L) V8 producing 140 hp, which, while not optimal for these big cars, was more powerful than the V6. In total, 91,307 of these cars were built, but with sales slowing down during the oil crisis, Dalton had to introduce a downsized model quickly. Available engines Seventh generation (1975-1980) The seventh-generation Black Vine was based on the downsized Puma platform, which was a welcome change from the previous generation of underpowered landyachts. The base engine was a 3.8 L V6 producing 115 hp, though customers could upgrade to a 4.2 V6 or a 4.6 or 5.0 V8. To compete with diesel offerings from Wilson and foreign brands, all Puma platform vehicles were available with a diesel engine. While most cars got a 4.1 L diesel, the Black Vine got a 4.5 diesel with comparable performance to the 3.8. In addition to the base models, the SE model returned after two years, with the choice between a fuel-injected, a turbo 3.8, and a high-output 5.0, in addition to 16" alloy rims, front bucket seats, and an optional console-mounted gear selector, which was standard on the turbo model. With a base price of $8,320 for the Executive 3.8 model, this Black Vine was more popular than any previous model, with over 300,000 sold over the span of five years. Available engines Eighth generation (1980-1991) While the seventh-generation Black Vine was still considered up to date, Dalton refreshed the entire Puma lineup in 1980, including the Black Vine. Still powered by a 3.8 L V6 in base trim, this model sold even better due to the extra equipment, including an optional CD player in 1985, becoming the first Dalton vehicle to have this option. While the V6 models were received well, most people opted for the V8, which was updated to have EFI across the board. The new 5.4 L V8, which was optional in the Platinum model, was popular for its smoothness and low-end torque, while the high-output 5.4 in the SE turned this 4,000 lb sedan into a popular sleeper. With a base price of $10,995 in 1980, this model was produced until 1991, with over 1,000,000 units sold. Available engines Ninth generation (1991-2007) With the second-generation Pumas starting to become a little stale, Dalton introduced a new generation in 1991 to much fanfare. The Black Vine dropped the V6 engines, and in their place, received Dalton's new Eagle ''overhead cam V8 engines. The Executive remained the base model, receiving a 4.2 L V8 producing 190 hp, 10 more than the old overhead valve 281. On the other models, 4.6 and 5.4 ''Eagle V8s with the same dimensions as the previous engines were released in both SOHC and DOHC variants, with the SE initially receiving a supercharged DOHC 4.6 producing 390 hp, which was later upgraded to a 460 hp 5.4, making this the most powerful Dalton vehicle since 1972. Sales were even greater than the previous model, with over 2,000,000 of these sold. Available engines Tenth generation (2004-2010) With the previous Black Vine having been in production for 13 years, Dalton decided to release a new generation with more rounded styling. The Executive trim remained the base model, with a starting price of $28,495, but the sport-oriented Touring model was introduced to bridge the gap between the Premier and Platinum trims. This model gave buyers more sport-oriented suspension, a sporty interior with bucket seats and a console-mounted gear selector, and the choice between two 5.4 L V8 engines, which were also available in the Platinum. Though these models sold well, the big attention-grabber was the SE trim, with a 662 hp 5.8 L supercharged V8, mated to a 6-speed automatic transmission, propelling this massive luxury sedan to over 180 mph. Though the tenth-generation Black Vine sold well, the body-on-frame sedan's days were numbered, and in 2009, Dalton announced the discontinuation of the Puma platform, ending production of these classic landyachts. Available engines Eleventh generation (2010-present) With the discontinuation of the original Puma platform, Dalton decided to aim the new downsized Black Vine at premium cars like the Toyota Camry. Despite all the improvements made to the car, due to its unibody construction, most coachbuilders, who had historically used Puma platform cars like the Black Vine, disliked the car as it was difficult to turn into a limo or hearse. Outside of the coachbuilding industry, many people liked the car, as it was lighter than previous generations and was more fuel-efficient while producing a similar power output, though many Black Vine purists protested the discontinuation of the classic full-size, rear-wheel drive, body-on-frame, V8 luxury sedan in favor of a V6-powered premium car. While in most markets, the sole engine options are V6 engines, in Utadar, the base engine is an Orbit 115 originally designed in 1942 for jeeps. While this engine is easy to maintain and is popular among Utadarian taxi drivers, many feel that the engine is underpowered for a big sedan like the Black Vine. While the standard models are decent, what many people wanted to see was a new Black Vine SE. Powered by a 3.7 L twin-turbo V6, the SE, while not as fast as the previous generation, had much more traction due to its all-wheel drive system. The Black Vine, with a starting price of $29,995 in 2017, is one of the cheapest premium cars on the market, cheaper than the equivalent Toyota Camry XSE V6. Available engines Category:Wheels of Steel Category:Dalton Motor Company Category:Dalton Motor Company vehicles Category:Wheels of Steel vehicles Category:1940s vehicles Category:1950s vehicles Category:1960s vehicles Category:1970s vehicles Category:1980s vehicles Category:1990s vehicles Category:2000s vehicles Category:2010s vehicles Category:1940s Category:1950s Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Front-wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear-wheel drive vehicles Category:All-wheel drive vehicles Category:Mid-size vehicles Category:Full-size vehicles Category:Body-on-frame vehicles Category:Unibody vehicles Category:Premium vehicles Category:Luxury vehicles Category:Sedans Category:2-door sedans Category:4-door sedans Category:Mid-size sedans Category:Full-size sedans Category:Coupes Category:2-door coupes Category:Station wagons Category:Sports sedans Category:Sports cars